


Setting the mood

by Melime



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura was mad, so Jane decided to make her forget about it by planning a romantic night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the mood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gerando um clima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994836) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Challenge #028 - mood

When Maura looked at the rose petals forming a path in her living room, going presumably to the bedroom, her first reaction was annoyance at thinking she would have to clean that up later. The second was a smile, thinking that it was a sweet gesture. The third was annoyance again, once she realized that Jane probably got the flowers from her neighbor’s garden and she would have to be the one to hear the complains again. That was Jane, always arousing conflicting emotions that Maura wasn’t sure she knew how to deal with.

She stopped at the door. Jane had even went so far as lighting half a dozen candles—that Maura recognized as her expensive meditation candles—and was laying in her bed, wearing a set of lingerie that Maura had given her for their anniversary, and… sleeping. Maura almost felt bad about taking her time before going home, although that was mitigated by the annoyance she felt when she realized that the house couple have been set on fire with Jane in it. They would need to have a talk about fire regulations.

“Jane?” she called softly, sitting by her side on the bed.

Jane opened her eyes slowly, trying to situate herself. “Hey. You are home late.”

Maura smiled at that. “If I recall correctly, we didn’t have anything planned for today.”

“Alright, if this is how you want to play. I was hoping to surprise you, you know, get you in the mood so you would…”

“Forget that you ruined my couch with barbecue sauce?”

“You were the one distracting me, so it’s half your fault.”

Maura tried to hide a laugh. “I won’t forgive you that easily, although it would be a shame to waste all the trouble you had setting the mood.”

“So, what will it take for you to forgive me and get out of these clothes?” Jane asked, playfully sliding a hand up Maura's thigh.

Maura bit her lip. “A day in the spa for my forgiveness.”

Jane frowned, but conceded. “Fine, and your clothes?”

Maura leaned in. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
